Light bulbs have been used for decades as a means to provide illumination and come in various forms. Typically, today's light bulbs are manufactured in a permanent manner by assembling the bulb components with the use of adhesive and soldering. For example, adhesive material or thermal bonding is used to fasten an optical lens onto a bulb chassis and to fasten a base to the other end of the bulb chassis. Also, wires are used to electrically connect the base to a light source driver as well as the light source driver to a light source within the bulb, wherein the ends of the wires are soldered at respective soldering points of these components. Typically, four soldering points for electrically connecting the base to the driver and four soldering points for electrically connecting the driver to the light source are required. Due to such permanent assembly, when a bulb breaks, the entire assembly needs to be thrown away. This may entail a waste of material because the components of the light bulb may have differing life spans. Components which may still be in good working condition are thus trashed unnecessarily.